<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee Cup by wonderfulgoodbye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853534">Coffee Cup</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulgoodbye/pseuds/wonderfulgoodbye'>wonderfulgoodbye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2YEON - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, auditor mina, doctor jeong, jeongmi, jeongmi break up, small mention of sana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulgoodbye/pseuds/wonderfulgoodbye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeongyeon, seorang dokter bedah sukses, baru saja mengakhiri hubungannya dengan seseorang yang dipacarinya selama 5 tahun. Tidak seperti kisah klasik pada umumnya, hidup Jeongyeon tidak hancur kala itu. Terlebih setelah ia bertemu barista cantik di cafe favoritnya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee Cup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Jeong, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you are the best thing ever happened in my life</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Dia berkata dengan nada lirih dan tatapan mata yang tak terlepas dari tangan yang sedang ia genggam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wanita yang disebut Jeong tersebut tersenyum pahit. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Happened </span>
  </em>
  <span>ya. </span>
  <em>
    <span>With ed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I used to</span>
  </em>
  <span> tapi udah ngga lagi ya?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kamu punya </span>
  <em>
    <span>special spot</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jeong di hati aku. Terserah kamu mau percaya atau ngga,” lawan bicaranya memberanikan diri untuk menatap matanya. “Yoo Jeongyeon, aku sayang kamu. 5 tahun itu waktu yang ngga sebentar buat suatu hubungan. Kamu spesial buat aku, Jeong. Aku ngga mau munafik bilang kamu terlalu baiklah atau aku ngga pantes buat kamu. Aku cuma mau bilang maaf, maaf aku ngga bisa mempertahankan kita. Maaf aku ngga bisa berjuang lebih untuk kita…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wanita itu sedikit terbata-bata, seperti kesulitan untuk mencari kata yang tidak akan menyakiti hati perempuan yang duduk di seberangnya. Jeongyeon memutuskan untuk mengusap pelan tangan wanita yang sedang digenggamnya itu sambil tersenyum kecil. Dengan begitu, wanita tersebut menghela napas dengan berat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mina, </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sayang, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s okay.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aku yang harusnya makasih ke kamu udah ngasih aku kesempatan selama 5 tahun buat menyayangi kamu. Buat memiliki kamu seutuhnya. Makasih udah ngajarin aku apa artinya waktu, usaha, tenaga, cinta.” Jeongyeon terkekeh pelan. “Makasih udah berani bicara jujur tentang apa yang kamu rasain. Makasih udah bertahan sama aku.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mina mengusap air matanya dengan cepat walaupun ia tahu tatapan Jeongyeon tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why are you crying all of the sudden</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya karena kamu tiba-tiba jadi </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweet</span>
  </em>
  <span> gini?” Jawab Mina dengan nada sedikit kesal. Jeongyeon hanya tertawa mendengar jawabannya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maafin aku ya, Mina. Maaf aku ngga bisa pegang janji aku untuk membagi waktu aku untuk kamu dan kerjaan aku. Maafin aku udah nyakitin kamu selama setahun ini.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mina mencubit tangan Jeongyeon. “Aku udah bilang kamu ngga nyakitin aku. Aku juga kan yang setuju diduain sama kerjaan kamu. Aku juga yang ngga sadar kalo diduainnya sampe segitunya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoo Jeongyeon merupakan wanita 30 tahun yang telah sukses menjadi dokter bedah di salah satu rumah sakit besar di Jakarta. Tidak hanya dokter bedah biasa, dia adalah satu dari beberapa dokter bedah terbaik yang pernah ada. Dalam satu hari, Jeongyeon bisa melakukan bedah organ dalam sebanyak hampir 15 pasien. Mina terkadang mengutuk warga Jakarta yang tidak mampu merawat organ tubuh mereka dengan baik sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan pacarnya seperti pasangan pada umumnya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myoui Mina juga sebetulnya sebelas dua belas dengan pacarnya itu. Sebagai </span>
  <em>
    <span>co-founder</span>
  </em>
  <span> Minatozaki, Myoui &amp; Rekan, Kantor Akuntan Publik nomor satu di Indonesia dengan Minatozaki Sana, waktu Mina juga sering ia habiskan di kantor. Apalagi ketika tahu pacarnya tidak bisa pulang ke rumah karena operasi sulit yang sedang berlangsung. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keduanya melewatkan waktu 1 tahun yang berharga begitu saja. Jeongyeon yang pulang ke apartemen mereka ketika Mina yang sudah terlelap dan Mina yang sudah berangkat ke kantor ketika Jeongyeon masih tertidur. Waktu yang dapat mereka habiskan berdua hanya Sabtu dan Minggu. Itupun kalau Jeongyeon tidak ada panggilan mendadak dari rumah sakit atau Mina tidak harus melakukan </span>
  <em>
    <span>urgent review</span>
  </em>
  <span> laporan keuangan kliennya yang harus rilis saat itu juga.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sampai akhirnya Mina sudah tidak sanggup lagi dengan hubungan mereka yang pasif tersebut dan memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan Jeongyeon dari hati ke hati di </span>
  <em>
    <span>cafe </span>
  </em>
  <span>kecil tempat mereka melakukan kencan pertama dahulu. </span>
  <em>
    <span>After all,</span>
  </em>
  <span> cinta membara di awal suatu hubungan juga akan redup ketika kedua belah pihak tidak berusaha untuk menjaga.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kalau dipikir-pikir, kita tuh cuma kurang komunikasi aja ngga sih?” Tanya Jeongyeon yang berusaha mencairkan suasana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mina menangkap maksudnya. “Pasti sih. Aku sibuk, kamu juga sibuk. Masih mending kita inget buat pulang ke rumah ya, Jeong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon tertawa. Tapi, tidak lama. Dia sadar kata-kata itu harus terucap antara mereka berdua.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jadi…” Jeongyeon menarik napas tajam mendengar suara Mina. Dia memberikan Mina senyuman dan isyarat untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aku tetep bisa cerita sama kamu kan? Kamu tetep bisa jadi </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe place</span>
  </em>
  <span> aku kan, Jeong? Ini ngga memutus hubungan aku sama temen-temen kamu juga kan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iya, Mina. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be your bestest best friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Better than</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jihyo pasti.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mina tidak dapat menahan tawanya mendengar candaan mantannya itu. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mantan</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kata-kata itu masih sulit diproses oleh Mina. Jelas, mereka berdua adalah </span>
  <em>
    <span>hottest couple in town</span>
  </em>
  <span> kalau kata Dahyun. Jeongyeon’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>weakness</span>
  </em>
  <span> itu Mina. Begitu sebaliknya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Take care</span>
  </em>
  <span> ya Jeong. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Buat diri kamu juga. Jangan </span>
  <em>
    <span>overwork</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Pastiin kamu luangin waktu untuk fisioterapi ya. Jangan dinanti-nanti ya biar sakit punggungnya cepet hilang.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iyaaa. Pasti. Kamu juga </span>
  <em>
    <span>take care</span>
  </em>
  <span> ya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mantan pasangan itu melanjutkan waktu mereka dengan bercengkrama ringan. Mengingat-ngingat apa yang terlewatkan dalam tahun itu. Tak sadar kalau mentari sudah terbenam. Mereka berpamitan pulang dengan pelukan hangat terakhir yang dapat mereka berikan untuk satu sama lain sebelum berpisah dengan dunia mereka masing-masing.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Jeongyeon tiba di apartemennya yang gelap gulita. Walaupun hubungannya berakhir baik-baik, bukan berarti tidak ada hati yang tersakiti. Walaupun terbiasa hidup sendiri-sendiri belakangan ini, namun Jeongyeon tahu bahwa dia masih memiliki rumah untuk kembali dan hati untuk berlabuh. Dengan resmi berakhirnya hubungan mereka, Jeongyeon seperti ditampar kenyataan. </span><em><span>Begini ya rasanya kalau pulang ke rumah tapi ngga berasa di rumah.</span></em><span> Batinnya. Lelah akhirnya dirasakan, dia memutuskan untuk tidur. Tanpa disadari air mata membasahi pipinya, tetes demi tetes. Dia membiarkannya. </span><em><span>One last cry.</span></em> <em><span>Mina is worth every tears, after all.</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dia memarkirkan mobilnya di </span>
  <em>
    <span>coffee shop </span>
  </em>
  <span>langganannya sebelum menuju rumah sakit. Jeongyeon mengikat rambutnya dan berjalan ke dalam toko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Selamat pagi, selamat datang di Signal Coffee, mau pesan apa kak?” Sambut barista yang berdiri di belakang meja kasir tak lupa dengan senyum lebar dan gigi kelincinya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon mengernyitkan dahinya. “Chaeyoung kemana?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barista tersebut nampak kaget namun cepat-cepat mengubah raut wajahnya. “Kakak pelanggan lama ya? Kita tukeran </span>
  <em>
    <span>shift</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kak. Chaeyoung jadi </span>
  <em>
    <span>shift </span>
  </em>
  <span>sore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh…” Jeongyeon berusaha membaca </span>
  <em>
    <span>name tag</span>
  </em>
  <span> barista tersebut. Im Nayeon. “Kalo gitu saya pesen yang biasa ya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Setelah Nayeon menampilkan raut wajah kebingungan, Jeongyeon menyadari kesalahannya kemudian dia tertawa. “Maaf maaf. 1 Iced Americano, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no sugar, extra 2 shots.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Semuanya jad-...” Nayeon hendak menyebutkan total pembeliannya namun Jeongyeon lebih dulu menyodorkan uang pas sebesar Rp46.000.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baik, atas nama siapa Kak? Maaf hehe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeongyeon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oke, Kak Jeongyeon. Terima kasih. Mohon menunggu di sebelah sana ya, Kak. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Have a good day</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Sapa Nayeon, tetap dengan senyum tiga jarinya. Jeongyeon terpaku sepersekian detik sebelum menyadari apa yang dia pikirkan. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sampein salam buat Chaeyoung ya nanti kalo ketemu dia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baik, Kak.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hey,” Jeongyeon memanggil kembali wanita yang sedang berjalan ke </span>
  <em>
    <span>espresso machine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just wanted to say this. Maroon looks good on you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dengan itu, Jeongyeon berjalan menuju </span>
  <em>
    <span>pick up counter</span>
  </em>
  <span> dengan senyum di wajahnya, meninggalkan barista cantik itu tertegun selama beberapa detik di meja kasir.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Jeongyeon menunggu di </span><em><span>pick up</span></em> <em><span>counter</span></em><span> sekitar 5 menit sebelum Nayeon memanggil namanya. Jeongyeon mengucapkan terima kasih dan bergegas menuju mobilnya. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon tidak menyadari adanya tulisan di gelas kopinya sampai ketika ia beranjak untuk membuang gelas tersebut. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aneh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> pikirnya. Chaeyoung biasanya hanya menuliskan ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Goodluck’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>atau ‘semangat Kak Jeong’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dia kembali duduk di mejanya, kedua alis matanya menyatu setelah membaca apa yang ditulis oleh Barista bergigi kelinci itu di gelas kopinya. Namun, senyum kecil tidak dapat ia sembunyikan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dia indah, peretas gundah. Dia yang selama ini kunanti. Hehe^^</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon tidak lupa mengabadikan tulisan tersebut pada kamera </span>
  <em>
    <span>handphone</span>
  </em>
  <span>-nya sebelum membuang gelas kopinya. Jeongyeon juga bicara dalam hati untuk tidak lupa bertanya dengan Chaeyoung mengenai Nayeon nanti. Dia bergegas mengenakan jas dokternya dan berlari menuju ruang operasi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chaeng, Jeongyeon siapa lo?” Tanya Nayeon sambil membuka apron yang sedang ia kenakan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Udah ketemu ya lo Kak? Lupa bilang gue pesenan dia apa ke lo.” Chaeyoung melirik Nayeon. “Kenapa lo nanya dia siapa gue Kak? Ada apa-apanya nih pasti.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cuma mau mastiin aja dia bukan pacar orang,” Nayeon memeletkan lidahnya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung tertawa, “Abis putus dia Kak sama pacarnya yang udah 5 tahun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“TMI abis tapi </span>
  <em>
    <span>thanks</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chaeng. Aman deh gue kalo gitu. Jadi dia siapa lo dong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tawa Chaeyoung semakin besar. “Jangan macem-macem lo Kak. Dia sepupu gue. Setau gue sih dia sayang banget sama mantannya. Cinta pertama katanya sih. Kalo lo bisa bikin dia </span>
  <em>
    <span>move on</span>
  </em>
  <span> hebat sih.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon melempar Chaeyoung dengan kain lap yang sedang ia pegang. “Ogah gue ngeladenin lo. Mau bobo cantik aja gue. Besok Jeongyeon ke sini lagi gue harus persiapan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, masa yang punya </span>
  <em>
    <span>cafe</span>
  </em>
  <span> gatau pelanggan setianya sih? Jeongyeon tuh dateng jam 7 pagi teng. Setiap hari Senin, Rabu, Kamis, Jumat. Setiap Selasa dia berangkatnya pasti siang soalnya jadwal operasi yang susah-susah dia </span>
  <em>
    <span>arrange</span>
  </em>
  <span> di Senin. Jadi dia ngga bakalan kesini tiap Selasa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah… Dokter dia Chaeng? Keren abis.” Chaeyoung bersumpah dia bisa melihat mata Nayeon berbunga-bunga. “Mana cakep banget Chaeng dia. Rambut ungu yang diiket satunya? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Epic</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Senyum setengahnya? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Epic. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ngga lupa mobilnya juga </span>
  <em>
    <span>epic</span>
  </em>
  <span> sih.” Nayeon tertawa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sumpah ya lo jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama apa gimana sih? Jangan lupa woy dia baru banget putus Kak. Pelan-pelan aja, gue ngga mau lo sakit Kak.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I know,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chaengie. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll make sure to take it as slow as possible.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pembicaraan mereka terhenti dengan suara pesan masuk di </span>
  <em>
    <span>handphone</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung melihat sekilas pesan tersebut dari </span>
  <em>
    <span>notification</span>
  </em>
  <span> dan langsung menyeringai. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Panjang umur nih yang diomongin,” Chaeyoung menunjukkan </span>
  <em>
    <span>handphone</span>
  </em>
  <span>-nya ke Nayeon namun langsung mendekapnya dengan sekuat tenaga ketika Nayeon berusaha untuk merebutnya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ihhh mau dong nomornya dia Chaenggg.” Nayeon cemberut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enak aja! Usaha dong lo Kak. Mau enaknya doang lo mah kebiasaan. Udah sana pulang jangan gangguin gue kerja.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon memukul pelan lengan Chaeyoung. “Awas ya lo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“LO UDAH PUTUS????” Jihyo bertanya dengan nada tinggi dan suara khasnya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon harus minta maaf dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang secara bersamaan menoleh ke arah mereka ketika Jihyo berteriak. “Hushhh! Malu-maluin gue lo ah, Ji.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Je! Jawab!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iyaaa gue putus, puas lo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lo gila ya? Putus sama Mina? Kenapa Je? Selingkuh lo ya?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon refleks memukul lengan Jihyo. “Lo kalo ngomong jangan ngacolah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya makanya jelasin kenapa? Ngga masuk akal Je!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Makan dulu deh Ji. Laper banget gue baru banget kelar operasi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jihyo menghela napas. Dia menunggu Jeongyeon menghabiskan beberapa suapan sambil terus menatap wajahnya. Jeongyeon yang sadar akan hal itu memutar bola matanya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dia yang minta putus, Ji. Gue sadar sih itu hal yang ngga bisa kita berdua pungkiri. Gue makasih banget sama dia udah berani ngomong duluan, Ji. Berat banget buat gue ngomongin hal itu sama dia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sumpah ya lo berdua cuma kurang komunikasi doang Jeongyeon begoooo!” Jawab Jihyo dengan cepat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iya kita berdua sadar, Ji. Kita berdua juga sadar kalo rasa yang kita punya sekarang bukan rasa sayang satu sama lain. Cuma rasa takut, Ji. Takut kebiasaan sehari-hari itu ilang begitu aja. Dia yang ngomong, gue setuju. Kita putusnya baik-baik kok. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We still keep in contact tho.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jihyo menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak habis pikir dengan kedua sahabatnya itu. “Yaudah itu urusan kalian deh. Gue udah lega yang penting alesannya bukan karena orang lain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Speaking of </span>
  </em>
  <span>orang lain…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“JEONGYEON!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dengerin dulu kali,” Jeongyeon menjulurkan </span>
  <em>
    <span>handphone</span>
  </em>
  <span>-nya yang menampilkan foto gelas kopinya ke Jihyo. “Ketemu barista manis banget di tempat gue beli kopi biasa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Son Chaeyoung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bukanlah. Lo udah profesor bukannya makin pinter malah tambah bego sih, Ji.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jihyo mengamati foto itu dengan seksama. “Yang kayak gini doang bikin lo jatuh hati? Padahal lo baru putus?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gue ngga bilang gue jatuh hati. Tapi menarik aja itu orang,” Jeongyeon mengedipkan matanya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Genit banget sih lo! Awas ya, Je. Jangan jadiin orang lain pelarian. Kalo emang lo belom bisa </span>
  <em>
    <span>move on</span>
  </em>
  <span>, gue saranin lo </span>
  <em>
    <span>take days off</span>
  </em>
  <span> terus lo liburan deh sana. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You deserves it anyway</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Daripada ngalor ngidul naro harapan palsu ke orang lain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon tergelak. “Nggalah gila. Gue yakin dia juga cuma bercandalah. Udah ngga punya waktu juga gue buat main-main, Ji. Udah makin tua gue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Syukur deh ya lo sadar. Cepetan lo cari cewek atau cowok terserah lo deh. Terus nikah lah lo biar ada yang ngurusin. Pacaran aja ngga cukup kan ternyata? Mina mah tetep, tapi lo nya malah pacaran sama jantung orang.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geblek lo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon mengenali Lexus putih yang baru saja menepi di depan toko kopinya. Tanpa disadari, senyum telah merekah indah di wajahnya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pagi!” Sapa Nayeon dengan riang. Jeongyeon tidak dapat menahan tawanya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, </span>
  <em>
    <span>guess you’re in a good mood today</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nope</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Emang udah begini dari sananya Mbak.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon menyipitkan matanya. “Oh wow. Dari Kak jadi Mbak? Kirain udah bisa pake </span>
  <em>
    <span>name basis</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya. “Kita belum secara resmi kenalan kan? Im Nayeon. Panggil Nayeon aja atau Nay. Bebas”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon meraihnya. “Yoo Jeongyeon. Panggil Jeong atau Je. Bebas. Gue tebak lo udah banyak nanya ke Chaeyoung ya?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sebatas lo sepupu dia doang. Dia ngga mau ngasih tau banyak sih.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon bersumpah jantungnya sedang main-main dengannya karena dia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak 100 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya saat dia melihat Nayeon cemberut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Disuruh usaha sendiri kali, Nay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iya kali ya,” Nayeon mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan melihat Jeongyeon tertawa atas hal itu. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway</span>
  </em>
  <span>, kayak biasa ya?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iya. Nih,” Jeongyeon menyodorkan uangnya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oke. Tunggu di sana ya, Je. Nanti gue panggil.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tidak sampai 5 menit, pesanan Jeongyeon telah selesai dibuat. Nayeon melihat Jeongyeon sedang berbicara di telepon dengan membelakangi Nayeon. Dia menunggu sampai Jeongyeon selesai menelepon, toh tidak ada pembeli lain yang sedang antre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon menyudahi teleponnya sekitar 30 detik kemudian. Namun, dia tidak langsung membalikkan badannya melainkan terlihat mengetik sesuatu di </span>
  <em>
    <span>handphone</span>
  </em>
  <span>-nya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Je!” Panggil Nayeon. Tidak ada respon. “Jeongyeon!” Nayeon terpaksa memanggil lebih kencang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh sorry. Udah ya, Nay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iya udah. Ini,” Nayeon menyerahkan minuman yang di tangannya kepada Jeongyeon, ia terlihat ragu. “Lagi ada masalah, Je?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ini pasien gue tiba-tiba </span>
  <em>
    <span>drop</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Lagi minta tolong temen gue buat nengokin dulu.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh… yaudah atuh silahkan ke rumah sakit lagi, Dok.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon tersenyum manis. “Baiklah. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks </span>
  </em>
  <span>ya, Nay. </span>
  <em>
    <span>See you tomorrow</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon tidak tahu apakah itu sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan namun ia tetap menjawabnya. “Iya. </span>
  <em>
    <span>See you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Je. Semangat kerjanya, Bu dok.” Nayeon mencoba menggodanya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sesampainya di mobil, Jeongyeon langsung melihat ke gelas kopinya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pembawa sejuk, pemanja rasa. Dia yang selalu ada untukku. Hehe goodluck today!^^</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon membuka galeri </span>
  <em>
    <span>handphone</span>
  </em>
  <span>-nya untuk mencari foto gelas kopi kemarin lalu dia membandingkan dengan tulisan hari ini. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kok ngga asing ya kata-katanya</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Batin Jeongyeon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dia lalu memotret gelasnya dan menyesap kopinya, tidak lupa melempar tatapan ke arah Nayeon yang sedang melayani pembeli. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Take it slow, Jeong. Walaupun lo ngerasa this fits so right.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jeongyeon mencoba mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon sedang mempersiapkan materi konvensinya saat </span>
  <em>
    <span>handphone</span>
  </em>
  <span>-nya menandakan pesan masuk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mitang to Jeongyeon: </b>
  <span>Jeong, I heard you’re close with Chaeyoung’s boss?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon tersenyum kecil. Sudah dua minggu berlalu setelah hubungan mereka berubah menjadi sepasang mantan kekasih. Sudah dua minggu berlalu setelah pertemuan dengan Nayeon pertama kali. Nayeon dan Jeongyeon sepakat dalam diam untuk membawa apapun hubungan mereka sekarang secara perlahan. Komunikasi yang mereka lakukan hanya di pagi hari dengan tambahan tulisan tangan Nayeon di gelas kopi Jeongyeon. Nayeon berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menunggu Jeongyeon berinisiatif membawa maju hubungan mereka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seputar tulisan, Jeongyeon tergelak saat mengetahui bahwa Nayeon mencoba untuk menuliskan lagu Teman Hidup yang dinyanyikan oleh Tulus. Persis 1 minggu setelah pertemuan pertama mereka, Nayeon menuliskan bagian </span>
  <em>
    <span>chorus</span>
  </em>
  <span> dari lagu tersebut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tetaplah bersamaku jadi teman hidupku. Berdua kita hadapi dunia. Ps. ini cuma extra 1 shot krn too much coffee won’t do you good:&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Setelah itu, Jeongyeon menginterogasi Chaeyoung dengan berbagai pertanyaan terkait Nayeon. Saat itu juga, Jeongyeon mengetahui bahwa Nayeon adalah pemilik Signal Coffee. Saat itu juga, Jeongyeon mengetahui bahwa kedai kopi kecil tersebut adalah seluruh hidup Nayeon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jeong to Mina:</b>
  <span> I do. Dasar bocah ember banget ya dia. Ngmg apalagi dia ke kamu?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mitang to Jeongyeon: </b>
  <span>Wkwkwk itu doang. Aku yang nanya, Jeong. Bukan dia yang ngmg sendiri.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mitang to Jeongyeon: </b>
  <span>Jeong, you know that I’m fine with it kan? You should fight for your own happiness</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jeong to Mina: </b>
  <span>I know. I’m trying. Mau pelan-pelan aja daripada aku scare the hell out of her</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mitang to Jeongyeon: </b>
  <span>Good to know. You have my blessing kalo sama dia, Jeong😛</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jeong to Mina: </b>
  <span>Sama aja kamu kyk Chaeyoung. Jihyo aja sampe skrg masih gak terima kita putus. Makin gak bener aja tuh orang. Aku kudu nyariin dia jodoh deh kyknya</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mereka terus bergurau sampai Jeongyeon harus pamit karena ada operasi. Mina tidak lupa mengingatkan Jeongyeon untuk tidak memaksakan dirinya. Jeongyeon hanya membalas dengan </span>
  <em>
    <span>emoticon</span>
  </em>
  <span> senyum. Mina hanya dapat menghela napas dengan kelakuan mantan kekasihnya tersebut dan berharap hubungan Jeongyeon dengan Nayeon menghasilkan kemajuan. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Being the angel she is, Mina just hoped for the best and only the best for Jeongyeon.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon sadar bahwa selama ini yang menahan dirinya dengan Nayeon adalah perasaan bersalah kepada Mina. Bersalah karena Nayeon mampu mengisi sebelah hatinya yang kosong dalam waktu satu hari.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon juga sadar betapa leganya ia setelah menerima </span>
  <em>
    <span>chat</span>
  </em>
  <span> dari Mina kemarin siang. Jeongyeon sadar betapa ia menanti-nanti </span>
  <em>
    <span>chat</span>
  </em>
  <span> tersebut muncul. Dengan hati yang lebih ringan, dengan niat yang lebih baik, dengan tujuan yang berbeda dari kemarin, Jeongyeon melangkah masuk ke toko kopi kecil itu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hai,” sambut pemilik gigi kelinci dengan nada riang yang tak pernah hilang itu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You cut and dye your hair?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tanya Jeongyeon yang jelas-jelas sedang tercengang</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raut wajah Nayeon menunjukkan warna merah samar. “Iya, gimana?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon menaikkan kedua jempolnya. “Cantik banget! Lo </span>
  <em>
    <span>aging backward </span>
  </em>
  <span>ya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon tertawa, berusaha menahan malunya dengan mengalihkan topik. “Pesanannya biasa, Je?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ngga ah. Bosen gue. Rekomendasiin yang enak dong, Nay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Java berry, Je! </span>
  <em>
    <span>The best</span>
  </em>
  <span> sih itu di sini.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm boleh deh gue coba. Sama 1 Iced Americano ya Nay. Pake gula yang ini.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon tahu Nayeon pasti sudah penasaran setengah mati untuk siapa dia pesan kopi itu dari wajahnya, namun Jeongyeon hanya mengulum senyumnya. Dia sudah punya rencana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oke. Semuanya jadi Rp104.000, Je.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon membayar pesanannya dan menunggu di </span>
  <em>
    <span>pick up counter</span>
  </em>
  <span> sambil memainkan </span>
  <em>
    <span>handphone</span>
  </em>
  <span>-nya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>7 menit kemudian, Nayeon mengantarkan kopi pesanan Jeongyeon ke </span>
  <em>
    <span>counter</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ini yang Java Berry, Je. Ini yang Americano. Gue tinggal bentar ya, Je. Ada pelanggan,” sambil menunjuk meja kasir dengan dagunya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon mengamati kedua gelas kopi tersebut dan tersenyum kecil setelah menemukan apa yang dia cari. “Iya. Eh tapi boleh pinjem spidol ngga, Nay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanpa banyak tanya, Nayeon merogoh saku apronnya dan mengeluarkan spidol warna hitam. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seperti dugaannya, Nayeon hanya menuliskan pesan manis di gelas Java Berry miliknya. Setelah memastikan Nayeon sedang sibuk dengan beberapa pelanggannya, Jeongyeon menuliskan sesuatu di gelas Americano yang dipesannya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry it took so long. 0812473xxx</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bila di depan nanti banyak cobaan untuk kita, jangan cepat menyerah:] Diminum ya, it’s my treat.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon mencoba untuk meneruskan lirik lagu yang ditulis oleh Nayeon. Setelah puas dengan hasil karyanya, dia meninggalkan gelas tersebut di </span>
  <em>
    <span>counter</span>
  </em>
  <span> dan berpamitan dengan Nayeon yang masih sibuk dengan pelanggannya dari jauh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sesampainya di parkiran rumah sakit, </span>
  <em>
    <span>handphone</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jeongyeon berbunyi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Unknown Number to Jeongyeon: </b>
  <span>JEEE apaansih tiba-tiba banget kaget😭 btw thank you..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Je💚 to Nayeon: </b>
  <span>Hehe, thank you for what Nay?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🐰 </span>
  <b>to Jeongyeon: </b>
  <span>Makasih udah ngasih kesempatan..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Je💚 to Nayeon: </b>
  <span>Kok jadi mellow sih Nay? Gue ngasih nomor gue kan biar bisa gangguin lo terus</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🐰 </span>
  <b>to Jeongyeon: </b>
  <span>Blocked. But okay. Udah sampe RS ya?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Je💚 to Nayeon: </b>
  <span>Udah nih. Lagi jalan ke ruangan</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Je💚 to Nayeon: </b>
  <span>Talk to you later ya? Udah ada koas gue depan ruangan. Bau2 gaenak nih</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🐰 </span>
  <b>to Jeongyeon: </b>
  <span>Karma lo Je. Makanya kl orang lagi sweet tuh ditanggepin aja</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🐰 </span>
  <b>to Jeongyeon: </b>
  <span>Goodluck for today, Je</span>
  <b>💚</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon membaca </span>
  <em>
    <span>chat</span>
  </em>
  <span> terakhir dari Nayeon dengan senyum lebar sebelum mengantongi </span>
  <em>
    <span>handphone</span>
  </em>
  <span>-nya kembali.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apa ini?” Tanya Jeongyeon kepada anak-anak </span>
  <em>
    <span>co-ass</span>
  </em>
  <span> sambil membaca rekam medis yang diberikan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Itu, Dok. Ada kasus transplantasi hati tapi penerima donornya baru berumur 6 bulan, Dok.” Jawab salah satu dari mereka yang terlihat gugup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bedah anak udah dikabarin?” Jeongyeon masih mengamati dokumen yang dipegangnya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sudah, Dok. Dokter Park sudah di dalam ruangan Dokter dari tadi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oke,” dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen ke salah satu </span>
  <em>
    <span>co-ass</span>
  </em>
  <span> nya. “Coba hubungin rumah sakit rekanan kita ya apakah ada korban TA yang mengalami </span>
  <em>
    <span>brain dead</span>
  </em>
  <span> yang umurnya kira-kira di bawah lima tahun. Di rekam medisnya belum ada hasil foto MRI. Udah dilakuin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sudah, Dok. Ada di stase anak, Dok.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yaudah kalo gitu. Itu dulu ya. Makasih.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon masuk ke dalam ruangannya yang disambut oleh Jihyo yang sedang memainkan tengkorak tangan miliknya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pagi amat datengnya. Tumben.” Sapa Jeongyeon seraya menaruh tas dan blazernya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Emergency call</span>
  </em>
  <span> subuh-subuh. Ngantuk deh gue sekarang. Bahas cepetan ya, Jeong. Pengen tidur abis ini gue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iyee,” Jeongyeon duduk di sebrang Jihyo. “Statusnya gimana?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mereka berbicara mengenai status dan kondisi pasien tersebut sekitar 30 menit dengan selingan Jihyo yang sudah menguap beberapa kali. Ketika pembahasan mereka sudah selesai, Jihyo langsung menodong Jeongyeon dengan pertanyaan terkait dia dan Nayeon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ngga ada basa basinya ya lo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jadi? Udah </span>
  <em>
    <span>approve</span>
  </em>
  <span> ya nih pasti?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm. Mina kemaren nge-</span>
  <em>
    <span>chat</span>
  </em>
  <span> gue, Ji. Bilang katanya dia ngga apa-apa kalo gue mau nyoba lagi. Selama gue bahagia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emang dia malaikat ngga cocok sama lo, Jeong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kampret emang lo,” Jeongyeon melempar bantal ke arah Jihyo yang sedang terbahak-bahak. “Menurut lo gimana?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gimana apanya?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gue brengsek ya?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jihyo menarik napas. “Jeongyeon, dengerin ya. Lo bilang sendiri kalo lo putus sama Mina itu baik-baik. Lo berdua sepakat kalo rasa yang kalian punya udah bukan lagi rasa sayang satu sama lain, tapi kebiasaan. Mina udah ngasih lo izin. Kok masih ragu aja? Gue yakin, Jeong. Kalo Mina ada dia pasti bakalan ngomong hal yang sama. Kalo Nayeon bisa bikin lo bahagia, atau </span>
  <em>
    <span>at least</span>
  </em>
  <span> bisa bikin lo ngga mau lama-lama di rumah sakit, ya coba aja. Jadiin hubungan lo sama Mina dulu sebagai pelajaran. Komunikasi itu penting, Jeong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iya, gue udah dapet nomornya dia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HAH?” Jeongyeon menutup kupingnya. “Lo udah kenal dia selama berminggu-minggu tapi baru dapet nomornya sekarang? </span>
  <em>
    <span>What are you, Yoo Jeongyeon? A five</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon hanya bisa tertawa kecil. “Gue cuma mau hati-hati aja, Ji. Gue ngga mau Nayeon ngerasa dia gue jadiin pelarian. Gue yakin sedikit atau banyak dia udah nanya Chaeyoung dan tuh anak pasti udah ngasih tau dia kalo gue baru putus. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I care about her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want her to run away</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>So, what are you waiting for? Go for it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tunjukin ke dia kalo lo tertarik sama dia. Kalo lo peduli sama dia. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Make an effort this time.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tunjukin kalo dia bukan pelarian lo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Makasih, Ji. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It means a lot.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jihyo bangun dari duduknya dan pamit ke ruangannya. Dia menepuk bahu Jeongyeon sebelum keluar dari ruangan Jeongyeon. Setelah Jihyo keluar, Jeongyeon mengambil </span>
  <em>
    <span>handphone</span>
  </em>
  <span> dari sakunya dan membalas </span>
  <em>
    <span>chat</span>
  </em>
  <span> yang belum sempat ia balas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Je💚 to Nayeon: ❤️</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon sampai di parkiran rumah sakit jam 10 malam. Setelah masuk ke mobil dan duduk di kursi pengemudi, Jeongyeon menghela napas panjang. Ia merasa letih akibat operasi dan </span>
  <em>
    <span>emergency call</span>
  </em>
  <span> yang tidak ada habisnya. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Untung besok Sabtu</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Pikirnya. Mengingat hal tersebut, Jeongyeon langsung tercetus sebuah ide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dia mengeluarkan </span>
  <em>
    <span>handphone</span>
  </em>
  <span>-nya dan mendapati pesan yang belum dia baca sejak pagi tadi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🐰 </span>
  <b>to Jeongyeon: </b>
  <span>Ini lo bales yang mana sih, Je? Mksdnya apa..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon mengabaikan pesan tersebut dan mengirim pesan lain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Je💚 to Nayeon: </b>
  <span>Nay masih bangun ngga?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Balasan dari Nayeon datang tidak sampai 30 detik kemudian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🐰 </span>
  <b>to Jeongyeon: </b>
  <span>Masih. Kenapa Je? Lo baru pulang ya?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Je💚 to Nayeon: </b>
  <span>Belum, ini masih di parkiran. Boleh gue telfon ngga Nay?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🐰 </span>
  <b>to Jeongyeon: </b>
  <span>Boleh Je. Telfon aja</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hai,” sapa wanita di telepon itu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” Jeongyeon membalas lirih.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Capek ya, Je?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon terkekeh. “Udah ngga sih abis denger suara lo. Hehe. Kok lo belom tidur, Nay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nungguin yang pulang dari RS.” Nayeon membalas gombalannya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon tertawa dan berterima kasih Nayeon tidak dapat melihat pipinya yang memancarkan warna merah muda. “Bisa aja lo. Besok lo di </span>
  <em>
    <span>cafe</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Nay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iya. Tapi kalo Sabtu Minggu gue jaganya siang, Je.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh gitu.. Kalo gue ajakin jalan bisa ngga ya?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon mendengar Nayeon terbahak di ujung telepon. “Ini lo serius ngga sih ngajak jalannya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Serius gue. Kalo lo jawab ngga bisa, gue mau telepon Chaeyoung buat jaga </span>
  <em>
    <span>full shift</span>
  </em>
  <span> ntar dia gue jajanin. Kalo lo jawab bisa, yaa kita jalan besok.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon tersenyum, dia bisa merasakan ketulusan dalam suara Jeongyeon. “Bisa, Je. Nanti gue aja yang ngomong sama Chaeyoung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeay. Yaudah besok gue jemput ya? Rumah lo di mana?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jemput di </span>
  <em>
    <span>cafe</span>
  </em>
  <span> aja, Je. Gue harus ke sana juga soalnya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yaudah kalo gitu. </span>
  <em>
    <span>See you</span>
  </em>
  <span> ya. Gue mau jalan pulang dulu nih, Nay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iya yaudah. Hati-hati ya, Je? Jangan ngebut. Kabarin kalo udah di rumah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pasti. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bye.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bye.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon sampai di parkiran apartemennya satu jam kemudian. Tidak lupa untuk mengutuk jalanan Jakarta yang masih aja macet padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Dia keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju lift dengan mata yang setengah terbuka. Dia mengetikkan pesan singkat di </span>
  <em>
    <span>handphone</span>
  </em>
  <span>-nya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Je💚 to Nayeon: </b>
  <span>Baru sampe rumah. I’ll call you later ya. Mau mandi dulu</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon menghabiskan malamnya dengan suara tawa merdu yang dia dengar dari lawan bicaranya. Tidak dapat dia pungkiri kalau ternyata dia rindu bagaimana rasanya tertawa lepas karena hal-hal kecil yang dilakukan seseorang, bagaimana rasanya diperhatikan, bagaimana rasanya menyayangi seseorang kembali. Malam itu, Jeongyeon tertidur dengan lembaran kisah yang baru. Berharap kali ini berakhir manis untuk dia dan seseorang yang sedang bernapas pelan di ujung telepon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon terbangun oleh alarm yang menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Hal pertama yang dia lakukan tentu adalah mengecek </span>
  <em>
    <span>handphone</span>
  </em>
  <span>-nya. Tidak ada pesan masuk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Masih tidur kali ya</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Batin Jeongyeon. Dia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju dapur untuk membuat kopi. Ketika dia sedang menyesap kopinya, dering masuk terdengar dari </span>
  <em>
    <span>handphone</span>
  </em>
  <span>-nya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Denger-denger ada yang mau nge-</span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span> yaaa?” Ledek seseorang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon tersenyum. “Apasih kamu. Cuma jalan aja sama Nayeon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iya tau kok. Chaeyoung ngasih tau semalem. Mau ngeledekin takut kamu masih di rumah sakit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, kamu juga makin deket aja sama Chaeyoung. Dia itu sepupu aku loh, Mina.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jangan ngalihin topik dong, Jeong.” Mina terdengar pura-pura marah. “Jadi bener?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iyaa, hari ini mau jalan sama Nayeon. Kemarin abis diceramahin sama Jihyo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ckck. Kamu tuh kayak kebo tau, Jeong. Harus dipukul dulu baru jalan. Inisiatif dong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lah? Yang ngajakin jalan kan inisiatif aku.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mina menghela napas. “Iya deh. Hati-hati ya, Jeong. Denger-denger dari Chaeyoung, Nayeon tuh orangnya bawel loh. Katanya sih lebih bawel dari aku.” Mina menggodanya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon terkekeh. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I know what I got myself into</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Keliatan sih kalo dia bawel. Cuma nahan-nahan aja mungkin gara-gara baru kenal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mereka berdua tertawa. Setelah ada jeda selama beberapa detik, Mina berbicara dengan nada yang agak serius. “Jeongyeon, jangan main-main ya kali ini? Dari ceritanya Chaeyoung, omongannya kamu, ceritanya kamu, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nayeon </span>
  <em>
    <span>worth your time</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Biarin dia ngerawat kamu ya? Aku tau kamu butuh dia, Jeong. Walaupun kamu selalu berusaha biasa aja pas bahas dia sama aku. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let her know that you also wanted to be the one she needs</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon tertegun dengan pesan mantan kekasihnya itu. “Sejak kapan kamu jadi bijak gini sih?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Serius, Jeong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I know</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Iya, Mina. Aku sama sekali ngga ada niatan untuk main-main sama dia. Dari awal aku cuma mikir lucu aja, baru ketemu orang yang </span>
  <em>
    <span>flirting</span>
  </em>
  <span> lewat tulisan di gelas kopi pembelinya. Lama kelamaan jadi pengen kenal dia lebih. Kalo aku alay kayaknya aku bakalan nyanyi bentuk cintanya eclat deh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emang kamu alay sih. Yaudah segitu aja gangguinnya. Besok-besok gantian kasih libur buat Chaeyoung ya, Jeong. Bilangin Nayeon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“LAH KAMU SA-...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tut tut tut</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Telepon itu ditutup oleh Mina sebelum Jeongyeon sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia menggelengkan kepala dan membuat catatan di kepalanya untuk mengklarifikasi hal tersebut dengan Chaeyoung nanti. Melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi, Jeongyeon bergegas untuk mandi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Selesai mandi dan mengganti bajunya, Jeongyeon mendapatkan pesan dari Nayeon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>🐰 </span>
  <b>to Jeongyeon: </b>
  <span>Je, gue udah di </span>
  <em>
    <span>cafe</span>
  </em>
  <span> ya. Kalo lo udah siap, ke sini aja</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Setelah memeriksa penampilannya sekali lagi di cermin, Jeongyeon meraih kunci mobilnya dan bergegas menuju kedai kopi favoritnya itu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sesampainya di depan </span>
  <em>
    <span>cafe</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jeongyeon dapat melihat Nayeon yang sedang bercengkrama dengan Chaeyoung dari balik meja kasir. Chaeyoung rupanya mengenali mobilnya karena dia langsung menunjuk mobil Jeongyeon dengan dagunya. Sekejap Nayeon memutar balikkan badannya mengikut arah yang ditunjuk Chaeyoung dan tersenyum lebar. Jeongyeon bergegas turun dari mobil dan melangkah masuk ke dalam </span>
  <em>
    <span>cafe</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rapih amat nih yang pada mau nge-</span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Ledek Chaeyoung.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon menyipitkan matanya. Nayeon melihat hal tersebut dan langsung tertawa. “Udah diemin aja, Je. Mau langsung cabut aja?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iya, yuk. Ada yang sirik di sini.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon membiarkan Nayeon keluar dari </span>
  <em>
    <span>cafe</span>
  </em>
  <span> terlebih dahulu dan mengikutinya dari belakang. Setelah mereka berdua sudah duduk di mobil, Jeongyeon memberanikan diri untuk menatap Nayeon. Merasa dipandangi, Nayeon menatap balik.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cantik, Nay.” Jeongyeon tersenyum dengan senyum khasnya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wajah Nayeon seketika menjadi lebih berwarna dan dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jeongyeon. Melihat itu, Jeongyeon tertawa lebar seraya memacu mobilnya di jalanan Jakarta. Berbicara mengenai mobil, Nayeon sadar bahwa mobil yang dikendarai Jeongyeon bukanlah mobil murah dan sudah berekspektasi bahwa interior mobilnya juga akan se-</span>
  <em>
    <span>epic </span>
  </em>
  <span>eksteriornya. Namun, Nayeon terkesima dengan bagaimana Jeongyeon merawat mobilnya tersebut yang membuat interiornya menjadi lebih </span>
  <em>
    <span>epic</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Dengan hal-hal kecil seperti </span>
  <em>
    <span>parfume</span>
  </em>
  <span> yang wanginya kuat namun tidak menusuk, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dashboard</span>
  </em>
  <span> yang bersih, barang-barang yang tertata rapih, dan dokumen-dokumen yang diletakkan di dalam satu box di kursi penumpang. Nayeon tersenyum dalam hati, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nilai tambah buat lo, Je.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mereka bercakap-cakap tentang banyak hal selama di perjalanan. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mostly, </span>
  </em>
  <span>tentang pekerjaan mereka satu sama lain. Setelah kurang lebih berkendara selama 20 menit, Nayeon bertanya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mau kemana deh, Je?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Makan? Laper ngga lo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iya sih. Tapi gue mau nonton deh, Je.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boleh. Tapi makan dulu ya, Nay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Siap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tidak lama setelah itu, mereka sampai di restoran di daerah Jakarta Selatan. Restoran itu tidak terlalu besar, dari luar terlihat cukup </span>
  <em>
    <span>homey</span>
  </em>
  <span> dan klasik dengan lampu-lampu berwarna kuning dan hiasan-hiasan </span>
  <em>
    <span>vintage</span>
  </em>
  <span>-nya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kok bisa ketemu resto ginian, Je?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iya gue sering ke sini sendiri kalo lagi nyiapin bahan presentasi atau belajar buat konvensi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon hanya bergumam ‘oh’ dan mengikuti Jeongyeon untuk masuk ke dalam restoran. Rupanya, restoran ini cukup ramai mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan waktu makan siang. Beruntungnya, Jeongyeon telah mempersiapkan hal itu dan mereservasi tempat untuk mereka berdua. Pelayan memandu mereka ke meja kecil di pojok restoran, tempat yang lumayan nyaman dan jauh dari keramaian sekitar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yang enak apa, Je?” Tanya Nayeon sambil melihat-lihat menu yang ada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shrimp rose pasta nya enak banget, Nay! Atau </span>
  <em>
    <span>basic</span>
  </em>
  <span> carbonara juga enak sih.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yaudah lo deh yang pesenin gue. Minumnya strawberry mint tea ya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon memanggil pelayan dan memesankan shrimp rose pasta untuk Nayeon dan abalone basil pesto fettuccine untuknya. Setelah pelayan pergi mempersiapkan pesanan mereka, keduanya saling tatap dan langsung membuang muka dan tertawa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Awkward</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Nay?” Tanya Jeongyeon masih dengan sisa tawanya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anjir ya iya. Apasih kita.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon menarik napas dalam. Dia memutuskan untuk membicarakan hal ini sekarang, sebelum ada hambatan, sebelum ada perubahan niat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ehem,” dia berdeham. “Gue boleh ngomong ya, Nay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-iya.. Jangan serius-serius, Je. Serem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon tersenyum. Manis, kalau kata Nayeon. “Ngga kok tenang aja.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gini, Nay. Mungkin lo juga udah tau kali ya maksud dan tujuan gue apa ngajak lo jalan hari ini. Iya, Nay. Gue bukan cuma mau jadi temen buat lo. Gue tau lo pasti udah nanya Chaeyoung tentang gue. Tapi gue mau lo denger dari gue sendiri, Nay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon berhenti untuk memperhatikan ekspresi Nayeon. Nayeon memberikan isyarat agar Jeongyeon meneruskan pembicaraannya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gue udah putus sama mantan gue 2 minggu lalu, tepat sehari sebelum gue ketemu lo di </span>
  <em>
    <span>cafe</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kita putusnya baik-baik, karena rasa kita buat satu sama lain udah ilang. Ilangnya karena…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon terlihat ragu. Maka, Nayeon menggenggam tangan Jeongyeon yang ada di atas meja dan mengusapnya pelan. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Reassuring her that it’s okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ilangnya karena kita setahun hampir berenti komunikasi, Nay. Gue sibuk di rumah sakit, dia sibuk di kantornya. Masing-masing udah nyaman sama waktunya sendiri, sampai rasa sayang itu berubah cuma jadi kebiasaan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awalnya gue cuma penasaran kenapa lo bisa-bisanya </span>
  <em>
    <span>flirting</span>
  </em>
  <span> sama orang yang baru lo kenal terus nulisnya di gelas kopi lagi. Tapi, lama-lama gue </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoy</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nay ngobrol sama lo walaupun cuma bentar. Gue pengen kenal lo lebih jauh. Gue pengen denger cerita tentang lo, tentang hidup lo, tentang </span>
  <em>
    <span>cafe</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Gue pengen ada di cerita hidup lo. Gue… gue pengen jadi orang yang lo butuhin, Nay.” Lanjut Jeongyeon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mereka berdua terdiam sampai akhirnya Nayeon memberikan senyum kecil kepada Jeongyeon dan mulai membuka mulutnya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Makasih, Je. Makasih udah mau ngajak gue jalan. Makasih udah mau mulai. Makasih udah mau jadi orang yang gue butuhin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon menggenggam balik tangan Nayeon. “Gue ngga bisa janji apa-apa sama lo, Nay. Tapi, gue mau berusaha buat jadiin lo hidup gue, Nay. Gue emang ngga pinter ngomong. Maaf ya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon tertawa. “Lo ngomong gini, emang yakin ya kalo gue belom punya pacar?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon pura-pura melotot. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I did my research </span>
  </em>
  <span>ya, Im Nayeon.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Sekarang giliran gue ya, Je?” Jeongyeon mengangguk kecil. “Hmm. Ngomong apa ya gue? Gue juga ngga pinter ngomong, Je. Sejarah percintaan gue ngga pernah bagus soalnya. Lebih cinta </span><em><span>cafe</span></em><span> lah gue mah dibanding orang. Tapi, pas pertama gue liat lo masuk ke </span><em><span>cafe</span></em><span> gue, rasanya beda Je. Lo dengan rambut ungu lo. Lo dengan lexus putih lo. Lo dengan </span><em><span>simple</span></em> <em><span>shirt</span></em><span> lo. Lo menarik, Je. Mulai dari hari itu gue ngga pernah berhenti bilang makasih ke Chaeyoung udah nyuruh gue tukeran </span><em><span>shift</span></em><span> sama dia.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon tertawa. “Gue yakin dia minta tukeran gara-gara dia kesiangan Nay hari itu."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Emang. Udah ngaku dia. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway</span>
  </em>
  <span>, kenapa gue bisa-bisanya </span>
  <em>
    <span>flirting</span>
  </em>
  <span> sama lo itu… karena tiba-tiba lo muji gue, Je. Hidup gue cuma apartemen </span>
  <em>
    <span>cafe </span>
  </em>
  <span>doang. Pergi keluar kalo emang diajakin sm Chaeyoung. Ngga ada pelanggan gue yang muji gue, Je. Siapa yang mau sih sama barista, pasti orang-orang mikirnya gitu. Tapi… lo dengan tatapan tulus lo waktu itu… </span>
  <em>
    <span>it means a lot,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Je."</span>
</p>
<p><span>Jeongyeon memberikan senyum meyakinkannya. "</span><em><span>I'll make sure to give you the credit you deserve as much as I can, okay?</span></em><span> Sebelum gue tau lo yang punya </span><em><span>cafe,</span></em> <em><span>I'll already find you interesting enough</span></em><span> kok Nay."</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Pembicaraan mereka terhenti oleh pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pelayan tersebut, Jeongyeon kembali menatap Nayeon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jadi?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jadi apa?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mau ya? Jadi teman hidup gue, Nay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon tertawa. Tulus. Indah. "Itukan gombalan gue, Je! Cari yang lain dong."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon mengernyitkan dahi dan meletakkan tangannya di dagu, seolah berpikir. "Hmm kalo gitu… teman tapi menikah? Teman sampai surga?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon tergelak dan memukul tangan Jeongyeon pelan. "Udah ngajakin nikah aja lo, </span>
  <em>
    <span>creepy</span>
  </em>
  <span> banget."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon lega, tidak ada kata-kata penolakan dalam kalimay Nayeon. "Lo kan udah tua, Nay. Ntar keburu keriput."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eh! Sembarangan ya lo kalo ngomong!" Nayeon menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jeongyeon kemudian bersedekap. "Gini-gini gue rutin </span>
  <em>
    <span>skin care</span>
  </em>
  <span>-an kali."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon tertawa sampai bertepuk tangan. "Iya iya. Percaya kok. Yaudah makan, yuk?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mereka memutuskan untuk makan. Nayeon beberapa kali mengucapkan kata enak yang dibalas dengan iyakan oleh Jeongyeon. Setelah mereka selesai makan, Jeongyeon izin untuk pergi ke toilet. Yang kenyataannya dia pergi ke mobilnya, membuka pintu bagasi, mengambil satu tangkai bunga sederhana, kemudian meletakkannya di kursi penumpang depan. Dia bergegas kembali ke dalam restoran, takut Nayeon curiga.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Setelah kembali, Nayeon sedang sibuk dengan </span>
  <em>
    <span>handphone-</span>
  </em>
  <span>nya. "Udah?" Jeongyeon duduk kembali di tempatnya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm?" Nayeon mengalihkan pandangan dari </span>
  <em>
    <span>handphone-</span>
  </em>
  <span>nya. "Udah, yuk."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melihat Jeongyeon yang bergegas untuk berdiri, Nayeon menarik tangannya. Jeongyeon kemudian menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Soal pertanyaan lo tadi… iya gue mau, Je."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon tak kuasa menahan senyumnya. "Makasih ya, Nay. Udah ngasih gue kesempatan."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Makasih juga Jeongyeon jelek. Udah yuk gue mau nonton."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mereka berdua bangun dan menuju kasir. Setelah perdebatan lama mengenai siapa yang harus bayar, akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk melakukan </span>
  <em>
    <span>split bill</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Nayeon memastikan bahwa mereka perlu berbicara mengenai hal tersebut di kemudian hari.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jengyeon membiarkan Nayeon masuk ke dalam mobil duluan. Seperti yang sudah dia tebak, Nayeon menunjukkan ekspresi kaget ketika membuka pintu penumpang. Dia terus menatap Jeongyeon dengan tatapan bertanya. Jeongyeon hanya memberikan senyuman sampai ia masuk ke dalam mobil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Apa ini, Je?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Chrysanthemum merah."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Buat… aku?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar Nayeon membahasakan dirinya 'aku' bukan lagi 'gue'. "Iya. Tau ngga artinya apa, Nay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ngga…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hah?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bunga itu. Artinya </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh…" Nayeon memandangi bunga itu selama beberapa detik. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jeongyeon yang juga sedang menatapnya. Dia memberanikan diri.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon mendekap Jeongyeon. Erat. Membuat Jeongyeon terlihat kaget namun cepat-cepat ia ganti dengan senyum lebar. Nayeon dapat merasakan tangan Jeongyeon mengusap punggungnya pelan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Makasih ya, Je. Bunganya."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sama-sama. Aku orangnya romantis loh. Jadi, </span>
  <em>
    <span>expect more of this later, </span>
  </em>
  <span>ya?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon kemudian melepaskan pelukannya lalu melirik tajam. "Halah paling juga Chaeyoung ini mah yang ngasih tau kamu kan."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keduanya kemudian tertawa. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke mall terdekat. Menuruti permintaan Nayeon untuk menonton film. Hari itu terasa begitu cepat. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam ketika mobil lexus putih itu terparkir di salah satu kompleks apartemen. Mereka berpisah dengan pelukan hangat. Jeongyeon mengamati Nayeon sampai ia masuk ke dalam lobby apartemennya. Kemudian, dia melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Semua itu dilakukan dengan senyum lebar yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Untuk pertama kalinya sejak </span>
  <em>
    <span>God knows when</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jeongyeon tersenyum tulus. Bukan karena paksaan, bukan karena keharusan. Tapi karena keinginan. Untuk pertama kalinya, Jeongyeon sadar rasa cinta tidak bisa berdiri sendiri. Melainkan harus didukung dengan rasa ingin melindungi, rasa ingin peduli, rasa ingin dibutuhkan, dan rasa membutuhkan. Jeongyeon merasakan semua itu malam itu. Dengan Nayeon. Dengan orang yang ingin dia jadikan teman hidup sekarang, besok, dan selamanya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tuh, Kak. Cinta lo dateng."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon tergelak mendengar perkataannya. "Alay banget sih lo, Chaeng. Sama aja kayak sepupu lo."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon masuk ke dalam </span>
  <em>
    <span>cafe </span>
  </em>
  <span>dengan senyum. "Kok lo ada di sini, Chaeng?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Chaeyoung mau bales dendam, Je. Dia nyuruh aku </span>
  <em>
    <span>full shift</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Enak lo ya bisa-bisanya nyuruh boss lo sendiri. Mau kemana lo?" Jeongyeon pura-pura marah.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kepo banget dah lo berdua. Udah sana pacaran aja ngga usah ganggu-ganggu gue."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon terbahak-bahak. "Lagi pms deh tuh anak kayaknya."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sampe malem kamu di sini?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Iya nih kayaknya. Aku bikinin kopi kamu bentar ya."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yaudah aku tunggu sana ya."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon menunggu di </span>
  <em>
    <span>pick up counter </span>
  </em>
  <span>seperti biasanya. Dia memandangi kekasihnya yang sedang bekerja itu dengan senyum belum hilang sejak masuk ke dalam </span>
  <em>
    <span>cafe</span>
  </em>
  <span> tadi. Sesaat, Nayeon memutarkan badannya. Membuatnya bertatapan dengan Jeongyeon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kamu ngapain ngeliatin sih? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Creepy</span>
  </em>
  <span> banget tau ih."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ngga boleh emang? Kalo bisa sih aku rekam."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon berjalan menghampiri dengan segelas kopi di tangannya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nih. Sana gih ke RS. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You have thousands of patients waiting for you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Bu Dok."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon mengikuti Jeongyeon berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Sebelum naik ke mobilnya, Jeongyeon berputar untuk menghadap Nayeon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jangan kecapekan ya? Istirahat. Kalo ada waktu nanti aku telepon." Dia berkata sambil menggenggam jemari Nayeon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon hanya mengangguk. Membiarkan pacarnya itu bermain dengan jari-jemarinya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Come. Give me a hug.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Jeongyeon melebarkan tangannya. Nayeon dengan senang hati mendekap tubuh Jeongyeon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Je?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon dapat merasakan Jeongyeon tersenyum. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you too. For now, tomorrow, and hopefully forever.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pelukan hangat mereka terlepaskan ketika Chaeyoung memunculkan kepalanya dari pintu masuk </span>
  <em>
    <span>cafe.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Guys,</span>
  </em>
  <span> jangan pacaran depan pintu dong. Kucing aja sampe ngga mau lewat apalagi orang."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon memutar matanya yang disambut tawa dari Nayeon. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Way to ruin the moment, Chaeng.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sekarang Jeongyeon punya keluarga baru. Selain pasien-pasiennya di rumah sakit, ada penghuni </span>
  <em>
    <span>cafe </span>
  </em>
  <span>kecil di ujung Jakarta Selatan yang selalu menanti dia pulang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her life never been this complete before.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jeongyeon tidak pernah berhenti berterima kasih untuk Mina dan pelajaran yang diberikan, untuk Jihyo dan nasehatnya, untuk Chaeyoung dan perkataan asal tapi benarnya.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Untuk Nayeon dalam segala kelebihan dan kekurangannya terus mendekap dalam sayang, tanpa pernah menuntut, selalu ada untuk melangkah bersama.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Decided to write lokal 2yeon because i love 2yeon so much. Oh have i said that i love jeongmi as well?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>